Age Is Nothing But A Number
by kisskissMina
Summary: Goose bumps rose to the surface of his skin. Not from the cold, or perhaps that was half the reason, but from a thrill. Heart pounded. He wanted him, and from the look of his slight pained expression, so does he. Gaara x Lee


. . .

. . .

●▬▬▬▬▬๑ ๑▬▬▬▬▬●

_Goose bumps rose to the surface of his skin. Not from the cold, or perhaps that was half the reason, but from a thrill. Heart pounded. He wanted him, and from the look of his slight pained expression, so does he_.

'•.¸¸.•´´•:*´¨'*:•.••.¸¸. ´´¯'•

**Age Is Nothing But A Number  
><strong>_A Boy x Boy One-Shot_

. . .

"LEE!"

The roof top doors slammed opened by the time the words left the teacher's mouth. He stood at the doorway, frozen from the sight around.

Lee, the troubled delinquent student, dropped the unconscious body he was punching at and then pounced at his homeroom teacher from first sight. His arms snaked around Teacher's neck while looping his legs around his waist. "Gaara-kuu~n! You came to help me? I'm so touched! You see, I was so scared."

The teacher immediately shoved the student away once he gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Wait, you were...scared?" Gaara stole a glimpse around the student with a disbelief expression.

A sly smirk appeared along Lee's lips as he cupped his teacher's face, then held it in place so that their eyes could meet. "Of course I was! They tried to rape me!" A total big lie.

"What?" exclaimed Gaara, eyes widening with fury flickered along in them. He broke from Lee's touch and marched over the unconscious students, stomping on them. "You little shitfucks! How dare you fucking try to rape your own classmate!"

Gaara was raised his entire life in a yakuza family.

Lee giggled, gnawing on the bottom of his lip to stop the smile. Honestly, the main reason why the teacher was so furious was because the two were in a forbidden relationship. They weren't just "student and teacher". They were dating. And Gaara was the possessive type.

"Hey, hey Gaara. Your going to end up killing them if you keep at it." Lee pressed a hand on his older boyfriend in attempt to stop him. When he showed no reaction to the boy's words, he added. "Your identity will be found out if you don't stop."

In the snap of fingers, the teacher stopped his beating, regained his posture, and smoothed out his pants. The students that weren't beaten as bad sighed in relief. "Gather up your friends and get the hell out of here. If I see your guys faces again, I'm not quite sure what I'll do to you guys."

He didn't have to say another word. The boys picked up their unconscious friends and bolted out of the place with the door slamming shut behind them.

A silence picked up in the air.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Lee. I'm your teacher-no, your boyfriend yet I couldn't...I should have came earlier."

"No," responded the student with kindness. He draped his arms around the sadden teacher, pressing his cheek against his back. Lee could feel and even smell the sweet scent of sweat radiating off his boyfriend, and he smiled at that. _Were you so worried that you ran till the point you sweated? _"I'm alright. As long as you touch me in place where they touched me, I'm okay." Another lie. They hadn't laid a single finger on him.

"What?" The teacher broke their embrace and he spun in his heels so quickly that Lee didn't even have a chance to blink. "They actually got far enough to _touch you_?"

"Of course. Why do you think-"

_Riiiip!_

In one swift movement, the teacher tore the uniformed shirt along with the pants. Both pooled at his feet and the chilly air around brought a shiver down his spine. Once he was fully unclothed, standing in front of the teacher, he blushed from the sight of how his boyfriend is eyeballing him so closely. Goose bumps rose to the surface of his skin. Not from the cold, or perhaps that was half the reason, but from a thrill. Heart pounded. He wanted him, and from the look of his slight pained expression, so does he.

"Let me mark you as mine," Gaara finally stated, then pouncing himself onto of the student this time. He ran his hands down Lee's body before lashing his lips at the boy's neck. "But first, let me get rid of their filthy touch,"

Lee smirked, letting his fingers tangle in his teacher's hair. "Disinfect me with your love."

०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०

Mina's Random Ramble: *Sigh* I am in need to write longer one-shots. Yup.

●▬▬▬▬▬๑ x ๑▬▬▬▬▬●


End file.
